Hercule Appreciation Day
by Ginjaa Ninjaa
Summary: Unfortunately for the new student of Orange Star High, Hercule Appreciation Day fell on the exact same day in which his father died. With anger slowly building up over time due to insults being flung his way for a multitude of things, what will the outcomes be when Gohan finally loses his temper and will he be able to cope with the consequences of his actions. Title is WIP.
1. Chapter 1

Hercule Appreciation day was not something that Gohan truly knew the scope of. When he was younger, he was secluded in the mountainous area in which he would have future jurisdiction over.

Whenever it came to the Hercule appreciation day there were other things on the mind of Gohan. What others saw as the day to recognize the man who supposedly saved the world from the monstrosity known as Cell, the teenage boy saw it as a day to live in self-pity at the fact that he killed his own father. It was the day he was he hated himself the most because he knew he was the reason his mother didn't have a husband and his little brother didn't have a father.

Today though would be different. Before, the seclusion didn't allow for the reminder of what had happened from outside sources. Gohan didn't have that luxury though as today was the first time that he wasn't going to be spending it at home with just his family.

Despite the situation, there was absolutely no reason whatsoever for Gohan to miss out on any schooling when you had a mother like Chi-Chi.

Not knowing what today would bring despite the fact he just wanted the day to end as soon as possible. He was told earlier in the week that today was a day that there was no school uniform even if everyone bar Gohan completely ignored it anyway.

Deciding that nothing really bad could happen with him not wearing his normal clothes, the saiyan child decided that he would get clothes that his second mother got him. As much as he loved his own mum, he knew that she didn't have the greatest fashion sense of what kids of his own age were wearing. Admittedly he wasn't any better but he did trust Bulma with his social life.

Coming down from getting ready in the morning, the familiar smell of having delicious food on plate ready for him to eat each morning filtered through to the saiyan. He was truly grateful that his mum did all of this for him because he knew that there would be no chance that he would be able to cook anywhere near as good as what she did.

The moment that the mother of two saw the uniform or rather lack thereof on her eldest son, Chi-Chi instantly opened her mouth. "Gohan, what about the clothes I laid out for you? Why are you wearing something different when you have your uniform to wear?"

"They told me that today is a day where there is not going to be any uniform code. Everyone else is going to be wearing casual clothes so I don't want to stand out." Gohan said, trying to justify it to his mother because he knew that she wouldn't like it.

Indeed she didn't, there was a frown on the face of Chi-Chi but surprisingly there was no comment on how she didn't like the idea. There was a bit of a surprise on the face of Gohan as he didn't expect the lack of response. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Gohan quickly started eating the food once it was placed on the table.

Just like usual, with so much food and so little time to eat, time was at a price so Gohan quickly ate what was in front of him before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and ruffling his younger brother's hair before heading off to school.

Realising that he was going to be late, the black haired boy transformed into a super saiyan and increased his speed markedly. Thanks to this the journey which would have taken any other person 4 or so hours by car only took him 5 minutes.

Touching down on the roof of the school after making sure that no one was looking in his direction, Gohan walked into the hallways of Orange Star High.

The first person that he saw before he entered his home room was Erasa. It was safe to say that the girl was shocked at the sight of her friend wearing anything but the standard clothes that he always wore.

Standing in front of her was Gohan, wearing a white undershirt with a black one on top with a logo and writing saying "Group Therapy" on it. To top off the look, he had a pair of faded navy blue jeans and smart casual shoes.

"Wow what happened to you? I thought that you would never get out of the uniform!" The blonde haired girl said airily with a smile on her face allowing Gohan to see that she was just teasing him jokingly.

"Well ha haa today is a no uniform day right…?" Gohan replied.

"Well yeah… but I thought that you would still be wearing your uniform even so." The tongue poking out only further served to make the insult less serious. All she got in return was a blank look across the face of Gohan.

"Awww, sorry sweetie, didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Almost instantly, a small smile appeared on the face of Gohan. "It's okay Erasa, there's just a lot on my mind so I'm probably not going to be the most sociable of company for today."

Concerned when she heard this, Erasa asked what was wrong. "It's not something that I really want to discuss right at the moment Erasa, I hope that you can understand that."

"Sure thing Gohan but if you ever want someone to talk to you can come to me at any time you know that right?" The blonde haired girl said with a concerned look on her face.

"Thanks Erasa, that really means a lot to me." Before anything more could be said, the bell went off signifying that it was time to be in class. This to Gohan was something that he didn't want to happen just in case his mother found out. If she did, there would be hell to pay for. "Oh dang it! We gotta hurry" with that said, Gohan started jogging to his classroom

Laughing at the rather unusual wording that Gohan used when swear words were much more common for people his age; Erasa didn't want to get left behind so she started chasing after him.

The two eventually made it into their seats with Erasa slightly out of breath and Gohan having no signs whatsoever of him exercising. Strangely enough, Sharpner was already in his seat. Knowing what usually took place in their home room class, Gohan thought of nothing better to do than to simply place his head on his desk and fall asleep. Admittedly, he hadn't gotten any sleep last night because of what today was.

A few minutes during the speech of the teacher, there was an interruption with Videl walking into the room. "Sorry I'm late sir, there was something happening down at the precinct."

Giving the girl who had interrupted him a rather long stare, the teacher sighed and nodded. "Very Well then, just get in your seat." As the black haired girl made her way over to where she sat, the teacher continued on from where he left off.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted… today is a special day for you. Us teachers have been holding a secret for a long time about today." The moment that he said this, all of the students except for Gohan were interested in what he had to say. Meanwhile for the demi saiyan, he was passed out on his table.

"For the first time in the history of Orange Star High, we will be having a guest presentation courtesy of none other than Hercule Satan!" The instant that this was heard, the students in the classroom started cheering loudly and jumping out of their seats. This racket, became loud enough that it woke up the demi saiyan who was sleeping.

"Whaaa….?" Gohan drowsily asked out loud to no one in particular when he woke up.

Being the type of person who couldn't contain her enthusiasm, Erasa was all too happy to inform the person sitting next to her of what was happening. "Hercule Satan is coming to give a speech at our school today!" the excitement was easily visible on the face of Erasa as she hoped that this meant that she didn't have to do any work.

With an incredibly large forced smile on his face, Gohan replied "Well isn't that just perfect…"

Not sensing the sarcasm that he was muttering, Erasa took this at face value. "I know! Can you believe it? I bet Videl is excited about it, seeing her pops at school haha." With that said, Erasa turned around and started talking with her best friend

She didn't notice the look that appeared on the face of Gohan as she had her back turned. The black haired girl however did and she was curious as to why a look of anger would be on his face. In the end, she lost her concentration on that and focused on the conversation she was having with her best friend.

**Later on**

There was only so much that one could take. Even the ever nice Gohan got annoyed by the fact that he had to listen constantly about the man who "saved" the world from Cell and how he was the greatest. This was of the man who constantly made unfounded accusations and hurled insults at his family and friends which he knew were untrue.

What came along with this was that the kids at his school had been brain washed into thinking that everything the man said was true. For the black haired boy, hearing people tarnish the names of people who he cared about, well it angered him.

The worst part of the day though hadn't even happened. Gohan knew that hearing the speech that Hercule was about to give would definitely not be something that he wanted to hear. There was no doubt in his mind that it was going to be everything but enjoyable.

This was indeed the case for the saiyan child as he had to endure the 30 minute long speech set which was then followed by question and answer time. Throughout this, Gohan was getting progressively angrier and angrier as time went on. It even got to the point where the demi saiyan slightly lost control over his energy to the point where there was a bit of wind surrounding him.

There was only one person who noticed the intense frown and the look of concentration on the face of Gohan. Before she could say something though, Gohan punched the floor which resulted in a sizeable dent.

Thankfully, for everyone's sake, including Gohan's social life, the demi saiyan managed to hold in the anger that he was feeling towards the man who had taken all of his glory. What happened next he definitely did not expect. "Okay kids, that's enough question time; me and the school have decided to hold a self-defence class which is mandatory.

The first class will be everyone in the same year as my daughter!" Almost instantly, the colour drained from the face of Gohan as he realised what this meant. He knew that it was going to involve some form of sparring. Given the current mood that he was in right now, he didn't want to do it at all costs because he couldn't trust whether or not he would be able to adequately hold back his strength so that he didn't hurt anyone.

Seeing everyone around him haven already gotten up with excitement at the prospect of getting a free lesson in martial arts from the world champion himself, Gohan sighed to himself, got up and followed the rest of the students to the gymnasium.

"Now kids, go and change into your sports uniforms in your lockers so that we can get started!" Hercule said loudly with an almost copyrightable level of enthusiasm.

Dawdling, the teenage saiyan eventually made his way to the men's locker room. Once he was inside, he purposefully tried to waste as much time as possible as he really didn't want to have to go through with this. By the time that he realised that if waited any longer, someone would come in, he quickly changed his jeans for some basketball shorts and headed out.

"So is that everyone coach?" the man with the afro questioned when he saw Gohan come out of the change rooms to which the man nodded. "Good, now that everyone is hear, we can begin with this lesson. First of all, since there no doubt is a lot of variation between skill levels, I will need to find out how good all of you are." When he said this, everyone nodded as they understood that not everyone would be equal, especially so when they had to contend with the champs daughter.

"Obviously, it would take too long to find out how good each of you are individually, so I am going to have to speed up the process. "If you have any form of martial arts experience, form a group to the right." Eventually, the group of one was now split up even two even groups which surprised Gohan. He didn't think that there would be that many people who took up martial arts training. What did surprise Gohan though was the fact that Erasa had not come over with him. He would have thought that since she was the self-proclaimed best friend of Hercule's daughter, she would have some basic self defence knowledge.

Not fazed by this whatsoever because he knew just how popular the sport was in his home town, Hercule continued on from where he left off. "If you have more than two years of training under your belt, make another group." It was this that thinned out most of the people and separated those who took it seriously and those who did not.

Surprised at the fact that Gohan was in this group of people that had stuck with them up until this point, Sharpner muttered something his way. "Oi brains, I didn't know you did martial arts." As this was said, Videl was keenly listening in because she too did not know this about the new kid.

"Well you never asked" came the quick reply from Gohan which surprised both of them because admittedly, they didn't think that he was capable of quick witted responses.

"Alrighty then, those who have had four years experience, please make another group." Yet again Sharpner and Videl were surprised as Gohan joined them in said group. This group had been thinned out quite substantially though as there were only six people and Videl was the only female in the group.

"Okay… Seven years experience." By this point, everyone knew what was happening and they didn't have to be told anything more. All of the kids in the room were shocked because they thought that only Videl would be by herself. They were mistaken as Gohan joined her.

"I bet he is just lying so that he can get closer to the champ. He looks like such a wimp anyway!" One of the kids shouted which caused an uproar of laughter. Everyone joined in including Videl which surprised Gohan because he didn't think that she was that shallow.

There was a frown on the face of Gohan and he had both of his hands clenched tightly as annoyance was flowing through him.

As he looked at the boy who said he had seven years of martial arts experience, Hercule couldn't help but agree with what the kid had shouted out. There didn't look to be an ounce of muscle on the brat standing next to his daughter. Knowing that it would be bad for his image if he verbally agreed, Hercule played the fence sitter role. "Well I'll be the judge of that."

"Okay all you brats, were going to have some sparring for more than four years experience to see what sought of level they are at." The moment that he heard this, there was dread on the face of Gohan. As Hercule said this, Gohan could easily feel the man's gaze on him. He could tell that this was a challenge to see whether or not he was lying.

Seeing the dread on the face of Gohan, the world champion thought that the boy standing next to his daughter was lying and was about to be sprung. Hating liars and tricksters with the upmost passion, Hercule decided to make an example out of the cheater. What Hercule didn't know was that this dread was for an entirely different reason. With all the pent up anger, Gohan knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to properly control his strength. He really didn't want to make a commotion by accidentally hurting someone.

As if in a daze, the first fight between sharpner and some other kid went off without a hitch. In the end it was an even fight but the blonde haired boy unfortunately got put into a choke hold and tapped out before he passed out. He was fuming at the fact that he lost but showed respect by shaking the hand of his opponent.

It was then that the opponents for the second fight were announced and Gohan didn't like it one bit. Whilst he could handle fighting up against someone with an alright personality, finding out that he would be up against the champ's daughter in the next fight.

There was no chance that he was going to be able to get out of this situation without people thinking that he was a complete pussy. If he tried, Videl would just take this as a personal insult and would never let him live it down.

"With that spar out of the way, it's now time for my little princess to go up against the stick figure!" Hercule said loudly which got the class to start laughing at the expense of Gohan. This only further served to anger the already irritable Gohan who had a look of barely controlled anger on his face.

Stepping into the makeshift right, Gohan simply stood there with his hands by his sides. "Hahaha! I bet this is going to be an utter humiliation for brains because he is such a nerd.

Seeing this as her chance to get information out of the boy in front of her who she thought was the gold fighter's alter ego, Videl lapped up the opportunity presented to her. "Come one fight me Gohan!" When this got no response, the girl was utterly infuriated, no one ignored her and got away with it.

"Fight me you damn coward! I bet you're just one of those people who lie about their skill level to impress people or make friends!"

Like the time when the limit broke against Cell albeit on a severely lower scale, the switch had been flipped and Gohan just didn't care anymore. Taking off both of his shirts, the crowds were in for a shock at the sight of Gohan topless.

"Holy crap! Gohan's ripped!" Erasa shouted out as she could not believe her eyes were processing. With the amount that he ate there should be no chance in hell that he would be able to have such little body fat percentage. He wasn't anywhere near as big as Hercule, but he was definitely easy on the eyes.

Sharpner too was definitely startled when he saw the amount of muscle that Gohan was packing. In a totally non homo way, he was impressed. Although Gohan didn't have as much muscle as what he did, he knew how hard it was to maintain a figure like that.

"Start this fight already you pathetic piece of shit." Gohan angrily called out to Hercule. The look on the man's face when he heard this was startled before it quickly changed to fury as no one was allowed to insult him in such a way.

"Come on Videl show this little pipsqueak what it means to be a Satan!" this was something that the man's daughter was all too happy to do as she had heard her enemy insult the man she idolized.

With adrenaline and anger flowing through her veins, Videl charged forward. What surprised her and everyone watching the fight was that Gohan too had started charging forward.

Thinking that this was a bluff, Videl continued on her charge and at what she thought was the last possible moment, launched a vicious right hook in the direction of Gohan.

Unfortunately for her, despite the fact that Gohan had not trained once during the seven year gap between Cell and him attending school, she was still moving at a snail's pace as far as he was concerned. Ducking underneath the incoming attack, Gohan got closer to the girl than what she was comfortable with and launched a volatile uppercut punch to the ribs. The instant that the hit connected, both Gohan and Videl heard a slight break noise.

With momentum from the punch carrying her, Videl found herself moving through the air not on her own accord before landing hard on the ground.

After witnessing what had just happened, Hercule was absolutely furious! _Who is this damn kid think he is, hurting my little princess! I'll show him a thing or two!_ "This fight is…"

Before Hercule could finish calling the match over, he was interrupted. "D-don't daddy!" Videl said as she struggled to get up off of the ground due to the pain that she was in. "I can beat him! He's just some no good liar!" The pride was flowing through the veins of the woman

Hearing that specific word once more refuelled the anger inside of Gohan. with a bland look on his face, Gohan started bouncing on the balls of his feet. Couple that with the fact that both of his hands by his sides, the saiyan child showed a complete lack of respect to his opponent. This was done on purpose for everyone to see.

Sharpner, who had moved over to Erasa by now just so that he could comment on the fight because he knew that Erasa knew absolutely nothing about fighting, started describing what was happening. "He's humiliating her!" the blonde haired boy said with anger as he didn't like any one doing that to his friends.

"What? How can you tell that by just looking at them? There's no way that Gohan would do that!"

"Just look at the way he has his hands by his sides. It's a fighter's way of telling their opponent that they are not even worthy of him putting up his hands to defend an incoming attack. Either the nerd thinks he is god's gift to fighting or that Videl is s beneath him that she could land fifty punches on him and not one of them would do a single thing. My guess is that it's both."

Surprised at the ability to gain all that information just from looking at someone's posture, Erasa decided to simply watch and see what would happen next. There was no doubt in the mind of the blonde haired girl would not take too kindly to someone thinking so little of her fighting abilities when she had put so much time into them.

Indeed she didn't as when she saw this, she screamed in feminine fury. In her mind Gohan was saying that he was better than her because he was a boy and she was a girl. What she didn't know was that Gohan was looking down at her because of who she was as a person, not which gender category she fell under.

With pain in her ribs from earlier, Videl stood up straight off of the ground and launched herself at Gohan. Said boy didn't even bother putting his arms up as he easily dodged strike after strike moving only the slightest amount absolutely necessary.

It was completely infuriating for Videl that she couldn't land a single hit on Gohan when he wasn't even using his arms. _How the hell can't I land a hit on him? How is he so damned good! _All it took was one slight extension with Videl throwing a slower than normal. This was enough for Gohan to capitalize on the mistake.

As Videl launched her punch with her right hand, Gohan twisted the left side of his body forward and pulling back with his right side of his body with the punch of Videl barely missing. The extension though caused her to lose her footing and lean forward slightly. This slight misstep was enough for Gohan to decide in a split second what attack to do next.

Twisting his hips to generate the momentum and force required, Gohan lent back on his left foot and extended his right leg out and locked it so there were no bends. This allowed for maximum power to be generated and leading with his heel.

With too little time to react, the heel of Gohan connected straight along the jawbone of and followed through forcing the neck of the girl to switch directions immediately. The power that Gohan made through the momentum of his attack was enough to send Videl flying, so far in fact that she flew two before solidly connecting with the ground.

The whole onlooking crowd was silent with shock and awe as they could not believe what they had just witnessed. This was most paramount with Hercule as he could not believe that his daughter, his little darling princess had been so systematically destroyed. In a fit of rage Hercule completely lost it and charged at Gohan.

"Dynamic kick!" Mr Satan announced as he jumped towards Gohan. In almost an exact replica of what had just happened seconds ago, the teenage boy performed the exact same technique albeit with more power and speed.

"Holy fuck! That shit's insane!" Sharpner in utter shock yelled out as he could not believe what he was witnessing.

Calmly walking over to the man who had just attempted to blindside him, Gohan could tell from the fairly large amount of blood already pooling out of Hercule's mouth as well as the odd shape of his jaw, the man who had stolen his credit had a rather severe broken jaw. In all honesty, he saw this as poetic justice.

To add insult into the injury and make a statement, the teenage saiyan coughed up a massive loogie and spat it right on the broken jaw of Mr Satan. With everything that he wanted to convey having been done, Gohan turned in the opposite direction and without a word, walked back over to where his stuff was.

As this was happening, the entire year rushed over so that they could have a look at what had just occurred up close and personal.

With everything that he needed for school in his locker room and him having put on his t-shirts and shoes Gohan gave a look around to make sure no one was watching and vanished almost at the speed of light.


	2. You Got To Go

Standing out the front of his school, there was only one thing running through the mind of Gohan Son. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap. Shit shit! shit! shit!_

_I have no idea where all of that came from! What do I do now…? I can't go home because it's too early and mum will go insane when she finds out what I have done. _These were questions running around through the mind of Gohan as he panicked to no end, not knowing what to do. He was completely out of his element and it showed as he had absolutely no experience in dealing with situations anywhere near remotely like this.

In the end there was really only one "safe" option for him. He could go speak the smartest person that he knew and hopefully they would be able to help him think of a way to not get in as much trouble with his mum. The logical part of his brain had already come to the conclusion that no matter what he said or did, he was absolutely dead meat in the eyes of his mum.

Amidst all of this, at the back of his mind, Gohan couldn't help the smile from coming on his face as it certainly felt good taking his anger out on the man who, for so long had been tarnishing his family's good name.

Checking to make sure that no one was looking, Gohan jumped into the sky at a speed in which no regular human would be able to spot him. From there, he flew at a rather fast pace to West City.

Thanks to the speed in which he was flying at, he was there in next to time at all. After touching back on the ground Gohan went up to one of the more hidden entrances of the complex, pulled out his wallet, got a key card out of it and swiped the sensor.

To the surprise of Gohan, he was greeted by his godmother Bulma Briefs. "How did…"

With a smirk on her face that she had picked up from her significant other, the mother of one finished the sentence. "Know that you would be coming over..?" seeing the nod on the face of one of her godchildren, she continued on. "Well that's easy sweetie, his royal highness told me through his oh so fabled telepathic bond that you were on your way."

The look of understanding came over the face of Gohan as he learnt this. On the other hand though, it begged the question why didn't Vegeta come down and greet him… never mind scratch that.

"So sweetie why are you here this early on a school day. Chi is going to be so mad if she finds out that you came here when during school hours."

There was an uncomfortable pause that went on for a while before Gohan eventually spoke up. "I think that me coming here whilst I should be at school is the least of my worries… mum's so going to kill me when she finds out what happened." Both excited and curious when she heard this, Bulma couldn't help but wonder what Gohan had done which was freaking him out this bad. Surely it wasn't that bad right…?

"Come on honey, you know that you can tell me anything."

Once more, there was an elongated pause from Gohan as he was a bit uncomfortable about the whole ordeal. "Well, I kinda mighta sort of broken Hercule Satan's jaw and broken a few of his daughter's ribs."

If it wasn't for the fact that she had experience in dealing with two little hellions who managed to speak 50 million words a minute, Bulma wouldn't have caught what her godson had just told her.

"Say what…"

Sighing, Gohan repeated what he had just told her only seconds before hand. "I said, I…" Before he could finish any more, Gohan was interrupted by the sight of Bulma falling down onto the ground in complete and utter hysterics.

"Hahahahaha! Oh my god! That's great on so many levels! Hahahahaha!" Bulma screamed out at the top of her lungs. All this did was serve to make Gohan even more uncomfortable.

This went on for a good 5 minutes with the certified genius not letting up once in her laughter. "Woman, why in the hell are you causing all of this commotion?"

"Gohan, tell him what you told me hahaha!" Bulma managed to get out before she went back to laughing on the ground, not caring if anyone saw her.

"I demand you tell me what's so funny kakabrat."

And so, Gohan proceeded to tell Vegeta what had recently happened at school. Suffice to say he managed to control it better by not falling onto the ground but he was still laughing his head off.

Eventually, the duo of adults managed to calm down which gave Gohan the time to tell the whole story of what had happened during the day.

"Honey, I know today's a tough day for you and Chi but it's just one of those shit things that happens in life where everything wrong that could happen does happen." There was a bittersweet smile on the face of the mother of one as she hated the thought of all the things that sweet little Gohan had gone through at such a young age.

Where Bulma had an opinion, Vegeta had his own. "No, he's just suffering from little bitch syndrome."

"Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked in outrage as he couldn't believe the fact that her husband in all his wisdom decided to say such a thing.

All Gohan could do was look down awkwardly as he didn't know what to do when two other people were arguing.

Ignoring his wife for the moment as he didn't often get the chance to insult the third class idiot's eldest offspring, Vegeta went back to Gohan. "As much as you are ashamed and try to hide the fact that you are a saiyan, you still have the blood of a warrior race flowing through your veins." There was a sneer of disgust which soon followed by a glare towards the teenager.

Taking offense to what he had just been called out on part of his heritage, Gohan spoke up. "Hey… I'm not ashamed of the fact that my father was a saiyan."

"Is that what you say to yourself to help you sleep at night? You're not fooling anyone with that drivel. Name one character trait that you share with anything you know about true saiyans and not the brain damaged one that thinks he is human." Not once did the sneer that was on the face of Vegeta let up, even for a second.

It was here where Gohan stood flat footed not knowing what to say in response. As much as he tried to think of things that he had in common with previous saiyans, he couldn't think of any. What made it even worse was the fact that he didn't even remember anything that apart from their love of fighting. It made him feel like a piece of shit since essentially knew absolutely nothing about his heritage.

Sensing this, the predator inside of Vegeta decided to get more aggressive. "If you knew anything about proper saiyans, you would know that every single one of them has a backbone and don't have to go ask their mummy what they can and can't do.

Since you are incapable of that and you are the harpy's pawn of what she wished she'd done when she was younger, you now officially suffer from little bitch syndrome."

"Vegeta! How could you say such a thing to Gohan! When has he ever done anything to warrant you being such a selfish asshole!"

Before the argument between the couple could erupt into something bigger, Gohan interrupted her. "Bulma… do you think that I'm a little b-bitch?"

For all of her genius, the blue haired woman couldn't think up on the spot an answer to the question of her godson which would give him what he wanted to hear whilst still being truthful. In the end she decided to tell the truth but sugar coat it as much as possible. "Sweetie, not that there's anything wrong with it but… you're not exactly the most forceful when it comes to choosing what you want to do" there was a small, forced smiled on the face of Bulma when she said this because she knew that he wouldn't react well to hearing this.

Indeed he didn't. "Fine then, if you guys think that way of me, Vegeta, let's spar!" Gohan called out as he let his anger overtake him once more during the day.

All too eager for this since he hadn't sparred with the boy in over 7 years, Vegeta jumped at the chance. Bulma tried her best but both of the saiyans wouldn't listen to her and they headed straight for the gravity room. "Ugh, men!" she said to herself before heading back to her lab.

**With Vegeta and Gohan**

"I see your also suffering from Anorexia as well." Vegeta idly commented once he saw Gohan removing his top.

Like usual it seemed for Gohan, he didn't have a response to this comment so he changed the subject. "Just hurry up and get this started…" the teenager grumbled.

Happy to oblige him of his request, Vegeta walked over to the centre console and increased the gravity. Gohan was unknowingly thankful for the fact that Bulma had installed a feature where it gradually increased the gravity instead of one big lump sum.

Still, because of the fact that he hadn't done any form of training in the entirety of the seven years that had passed since the defeat of Cell; he fell down onto one knee from the pressure put on his shoulders. Sneering at the sight of such weakness, Vegeta instantly knew right then and there that there was going to be no challenge whatsoever in this fight.

Having tried to get the brat to train as it was in his DNA, Vegeta decided to give the boy a lesson and hopefully get him to start training. After all, it would do more for him that just a slight increase in power level.

**Later**

All he could feel was pain. There were only two times in his relatively short life had he been in this much pain. First was the fight against Recoome where he had his neck broken and the second was during the fight with Cell.

The sad thing was that it wasn't even a fight. It was complete and utter humiliation that the prince of all saiyans dished out upon him. The only reason he continued was his stupid pride. This was something which he didn't think that he had.

What made it even worse was the fact that he didn't even realise just how much of his strength had gone away. There was once a time where Gohan was the most powerful fighter in the entire known universe but after today's performance, that was only a mere distant past time.

Even when he had powered up to his max as a super saiyan, Vegeta still managed to fend him off whilst in his base state. This was albeit of the fact that Vegeta was on the defensive the whole time and he was only surviving on the pristine form and technique he used in comparison to the one that Gohan used.

The instant in which Vegeta powered up to the minimum yet still transforming to super saiyan spelt instant death for Gohan. in less than a split second, he got punched straight to the floor of the gravity chamber. All it took was 15 seconds from the moment where the alpha male turned into the super saiyan for the spar to be over.

Finally, the last nail in the coffin of the hidden ego of Gohan was that when he couldn't get up off of the ground due to the pain that he was in, Vegeta put the gravity back to normal, opened the door and ruthlessly kicked him into the hallway.

The moment that this happened, he closed the door and turned the gravity to a much higher setting than what it was previously at going by the louder noise.

With the amount of agony that he was in, walking was simply not an option for Gohan thus using Ki was the only choice. As he was floating around what was pretty much his second home, to any on looker's, it appeared as if there was a moving dead body.

After what seemed like forever, Gohan finally made it to his guest room at the complex. Thankfully with all her riches and wisdom, Bulma had installed an ensuite for each of the rooms for her personal friends.

Since moving his body absolutely more than necessary was simply impossible at this point in time, Gohan decided to use his Ki to burn the clothes that he was wearing as it was much embarrassing and not as painful.

Hissing in agony with his eyes closed shut, Gohan allowed the hot water to fall on his back as he floated mid-air in contemplation. The words of the prince of all saiyans went through his mind.

"_Tell me boy, what would happen if I got the same heart virus that your father got and there was some enemy threatening this planet. What would you do to prevent it. At this point in time I would rather trust the lives of Bulma and Trunks in the hands of that tri clops before I would hand them over to you knowing that you could protect them."_

That hit Gohan hard. Hearing that he wasn't capable enough to protect the people that he cared about despite all of the hardships that he had been through during his life was a severe blow to Gohan. Looking back on the spar that he had just had, what could he say to dispute what Vegeta had just said? He hadn't done anything but be a punching bag the whole entire time. There was never a moment of it when he was in control.

45 minutes later and Gohan eventually decided that it was time for him to get out and do something. The main reason why he didn't get out of the hot water quicker was because he didn't want to have to go through the ordeal of getting dressed with what he presumed were broken bones.

Eventually, he got dressed and headed down the hall and what he witnessed shocked him.

"Hey dad! What was that energy signal before? I felt it all the way from school!" Trunks said with eagerness as he rushed through the house, ready to fight whoever it was inside of his house

"It was Bakarrot's eldest child." Thanks to the fact that he lived with the man all of his life, he knew how to translate Vegeta jargon into an actual language

"Oh so Gohan was here and you two were sparring right? When he got a nod for his father he continued on with his thought process. "Oh well that sucks. I always thought that Gohan was really strong. He's not as strong as what people say about him, especially Goten. I really wish Goten was here right now so I could shove it in his face that my dad is stronger than his brother."

Out of all of the things that he heard from Vegeta, nothing felt like a kick in the teeth to the bombshell that Trunks just dropped. The sheer disappointment that came from Trunks was emanating cut through him like a knife.

Despite the fact that Gohan didn't have many saiyan traits, there was a human one that he, like every other human suffered from. That was the fear of disappointing people that you cared about. All throughout his life he had suffered badly from this and yet again, it seemed he had done it once more.

Gohan decided that it was time to go home and face the music. Slowly, he backed away and headed straight for the exit of the compound. As this was happening, Vegeta was able to sense the presence of Gohan leaving his house. The smirk that was on his face wouldn't be removed in quite a long time.

**Later**

On his flight home, the mind of Gohan was going into overdrive as he thought about what had just happened. Hearing the way that Trunks said "oh…" sounded as if one of the people he idolized had greatly disappointed him.

The feeling that this invoked was that it made him feel like an absolute piece of shit of a human being. He loved the feeling of being looked upon like he was a hero. Out of all of the mistakes he had made in his life, the one thing that he could use to reassure himself was the idolization of the younger saiyans had on him. It wasn't as if he had a budding social life at school for that.

Now though, it seemed that that was not the case.

Despite the fact that Gohan didn't have many saiyan traits, there was a human one that he, like every other human suffered from. That was the fear of disappointing people that you cared about. All throughout his life he had suffered badly from this and yet again, it seemed he had done it once more.

He knew that he was psychologically and socially stunted and whilst hurt at the words that Trunks had just said, what was even worse for the eldest demi saiyan was that he mentioned his little brother. He could just imagine the sight of seeing Trunks pointing and laughing at Goten who could only stare at his shoes with tears in his eyes.

It was in that singular moment that Gohan Son had an epiphany.

No matter what his mother said to him after he told her the story of what had happened previously in the day, he was going to resume his training.

Too many times as a child he had suffered from disappointment stemming from his father and he did not want young Goten to go through the same things that he had to.

If by training it would continue to make Gohan his biggest fan, then he was all for it. Not only that but it would allow the world to not rely on Vegeta for everything if the situation called for it.

Having come to an epiphany about a new lifestyle change that he was going to re-embark on, Gohan surged himself home faster than before, prepared to face the brunt of his mother's ruthless aggression concerning what had happened at school.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**As you can probably tell, this is not what the majority of the people who reviewed wanted. I never intended to have Gohan be an asshole-ish character from the get go as IMO, it is a cop out on developing a character. Gradually, Gohan will change as he experiences more of what life has to offer being a high schooler but it is not going to be an instant thing.**

**Short chapter I know but this was mainly a filler as it allows me to get started on the first major arc of the story in the next chapter which should come out quicker than the last chapter although i can't promise anything lol.**


	3. Every Little Beat

Gohan was in a state of trance. In all honesty, he didn't expect anywhere near the amount of leniency that he was given. Of course, the rather infamous frying pan of doom came out to play when he first broke the news of what had happened at school but that only hurt for a few seconds.

The only saving grace that Gohan had was the fact that Chi-Chi absolutely hated the man who had put her family's name into the ground. What wasn't acceptable though was taking it out on the man's daughter in the eyes of the mother of two and she promptly hit him with the metallic cooking object.

The smartest thing that Gohan did when it came to informing his mum of what had happened was waiting until after Goten had gone to bed. Had the black haired constant ball of energy been awake to hear what had happened at school, he would have been running around the house claiming how awesome his big brother was.

Obviously, this was not something that Chi-Chi wanted to deal with so she was slightly less harsh when it came to her punishment.

Since this was the first time that she had ever needed to give out a punishment to Gohan where he still had to go to school, the mother of two decided to ground him for two weeks where all he had to come home straight away from school and was forbidden from doing anything not related to school.

**The next day**

Knowing that today was going to be a day where he would not be able to catch any breaks; Gohan changed into a pair of denim jeans and got a t-shirt which had some person called Armin on the front of it.

Heading downstairs, Gohan easily predicted the disapproving look that he got from his mother. Surprisingly though there was no comment made on it about how he should change into his uniform. He knew that he could have questioned the decision but didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Kissing his mother on the forehead and ruffling the hair of his younger brother as a means to say goodbye, Gohan headed out the front door and headed off to school. As he was in the air, the teenager went through his bag, pulled out his iPhone and his Beats and started playing some music.

The goal of this was to allow him to ignore the stares of which he no doubt knew would be coming his way.

Making sure that no one would see him, Gohan took his iPhone out to look at the time and was surprised to see that he was ten minutes early. He figured thanks to the saiyan DNA in him, his energy levels had increased and he wasn't used to the excess of power.

Walking down the hallways from his rooftop expedition, Gohan could see people pointing at him and obviously talking about him. Thanks to his godmother though, he had the latest in saiyan proof noise cancelling headphones on which were a lifesaver.

Well that was until they were rudely taken off of his head. Turning around behind him as to why someone would do that to him, Gohan's face had a smile on it when he saw that it was only Erasa. He was taken aback though as he had the cable underneath his shirt and their bodies got closer when she put the headphones on her own ears. There was even a slight blush on his face as this happened.

Erasa was oblivious to this though as she was surprised in the music taste of Gohan. She hadn't heard anything like it although that was not to say she hated it. In fact, she liked it. "Hey Gohan" before she could go on with what she was originally going to say, the drop happened in the song and she was taken aback by it. "Oh wow, this is different but I like it!" The almost ever present smile was on the face Erasa

Unsure of what to say, Gohan went with the stock standard answer. "Haha thanks." There was a bit of an awkward silence between them before Erasa broke it.

"Hey Gohan, let's go talk, we've still got a bit of time until class starts." Like always, the teenage saiyan was unable to say no to a woman so he bowed down and followed the girl who was really the only person who he interacted with on a friendly basis.

Quickly making their way to the back of the west wing of school, they sat down and started talking. From an outsider looking in, it was a no brainer that Erasa, the social hub of any conversation was asking all the questions and Gohan, the socially stunted child answered them to the best of his ability.

"So come on, how come like you never told us you are insanely good at martial arts?"

Slightly uncomfortable, Gohan looked to the right before turning back and facing Erasa. "Err, well there was never a point in time where it came up in conversation."

"But like, we asked what your hobbies were and you never mentioned it then." The blonde haired girl asked.

"No, you asked what my current hobbies are. I haven't done any form of training for seven years so I wouldn't call it a current hobby but after yesterday, I decided to start doing it again."

"So what made you start doing it again Gohan?" The calm smile was still on the face of Erasa and it reassured Gohan who was initially holding reservations for this talk because he didn't know what he was going to be asked.

Mentally talking to herself, Erasa was proud at the fact that she could see that infectious smile that Gohan usually wore when he was at ease was slowly coming back in full force. "I don't really want to go into it that much but some friends of the family were some of those "tricksters" that Hercule Satan constantly tarnishes the name of."

"Oh wow, I can't imagine how you must feel Gohan. Videl's dad is really harsh on them sometimes and since everybody does what he says, if it was me, I would have come out and spoken a lot sooner." Erasa honestly admitted to Gohan.

Chuckling at this, there was a bit of a bittersweet smile on the face of Gohan as he spoke up. "Well at the time, the other members of our group and I had more important things to deal with at the time when all of this started. By the time everything was sorted out, it was too late and everyone thinks that those people are tricksters."

Seeing that this was a sensitive topic that he obviously didn't really want to go into and she didn't want to pressure him, Erasa changed the subject. "Fair enough then, so what made you want to start up martial arts again? I'm sure Videl will be thrilled at the fact that there will be someone else at her level to practice with.

It was at this point that Gohan got uncharacteristically serious. "Videl's not my level Erasa. I know I sound bad when I say this but I outclass her more than how her father would outclass a toddler."

The sheer confidence that Gohan projected with this statement alone was enough to surprise Erasa. It completely caught the blonde haired girl off guard because apart from yesterday when he was no doubt fuelled by adrenaline, she had never seen her friend so confident.

To compound onto that, Gohan continued speaking. "I don't want to hurt Videl's feelings but I will refuse any and all attempts that she tries to get me to spar with her. Yesterday I was at my tipping point and I don't want to go there again as I when I fight, I don't fight to win, I fight to hurt."

Out of anything that could have been said, this was honestly the most shocking thing for Erasa. She could never in a million years see the docile being that type of person.

"What? As if! There's no way in hell that I could see you as that type of person!"

"Haha" there was the trademark son grin with the scratching of the back of his head as he said this. "As much you think it isn't possible, I had my moments when I was younger where I was a bit of a wild child. That's why you never see it now because I hate how when I become angry, I become cocky."

"Why's that? Surely it can't be that bad right…"

It was this point where Gohan became much more introverted than she had previously seen him before in all of her time at school. With a forced smile on his face, Gohan replied. "I don't really want to talk about it, sorry."

Hearing the sombre tone in his voice, Erasa knew that this was a sore subject for her friend and wisely decided against pushing for more answers. "That's fine, were not really the best of friends so I don't expect you to tell me anything private.

So what made you decide to come to school, I mean like you're totally smart enough to not be here and everything. The sight of the forced smile on the face of Gohan made the heart of Erasa melt at the sight. "Well I was very isolated as a child and I have never had any friends my own age. All of them have been friends of the family."

Hearing that, the blonde haired girl felt like a piece of shit at the fact that she hadn't made even more of an effort to befriend Gohan. Getting up from where she was, she gave Gohan a hug. Looking back on what she knew about Gohan, it should have been no surprise whatsoever that he immediately locked up and didn't move a muscle throughout the hug. "Well I'm already your first friend and I am sure that once people take time to learn about the real you and not "the token nerd", you will make heaps of friends.

Taken aback by this, Gohan had a smile that whilst smaller than normal was much more potent in the eyes of Erasa. "Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me."

There was a brief pause before the teenage saiyan continued on. "You know… you'd make a good journalist Erasa." Yet again, it seemed as if Gohan had a knack for surprising the blonde haired girl.

"Me, a journalist? Haha nah… you have to like be really smart to be one of them."

"I'm serious Erasa. You'd be heaps good at it because you're really good at making people feel at ease when you talk to them. That's a natural talent that tons of people don't have and yet they can still become a journalist.

I'm sure you'd be great if you put your mind to it. If you ever need help studying just come ask me and I'd be willing to help you out." There was that smile yet again marring his face when he said this.

Overcome with emotion at the fact that Gohan thought that highly of her, Erasa, jumped up and gave a peck on the cheek to Gohan. "Awww, you're so sweet. There should be more guys like you."

Yet again, Gohan went completely ramrod straight as he had no idea what to do in this situation. It was the first time that he was kissed by a girl who wasn't his mum, Bulma or Mrs briefs.

It was then that the bell for class rang and true to fashion Gohan started panicking. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap. We're going to be late for class!" In his haste in getting up, he didn't realise that Erasa still had her arms wrapped around him. Releasing her hands and falling back down onto the ground since she was quite smaller than Gohan, Erasa looked at the sight of her friend worrying about making it to class on time.

_Awww, he's adorable in his own way._

**At PE**

It was the final period of the morning and strangely enough, Videl hadn't shown up to any of her classes. It made Gohan feel guilty and he hoped that he wasn't the reason as to why she wasn't at school.

With everyone having changed into their gym clothes, they waited for instructions for what was going to happen today in class. "Alright class, for the next two weeks we will be playing Soccer. During the past two weeks I was just gauging your fitness levels and planning your curriculum for the year.

Every two weeks we will be changing sports and I will expect a mini assignment on each one." Not surprisingly, there was a groan from every student but Gohan. He didn't mind it at all considering assignments so far had been really easy.

"So we'll split up into two teams with Sharpner and Marker as captains. Sharpner gets first pick." There was arguing from Marker in the fact that he wanted first pick but in the end, it eventuated into nothing.

"I pick Gohan." It seemed that today was a day of surprises as no one was more shocked at this event than Gohan himself as he thought that Sharpner looked down upon him for being "nerdy".

By the time all the teams were selected, Gohan was told he was playing left wing. Obviously, Sharpner had taken it upon himself as captain to play as the striker.

For a lot of the game, Gohan was getting overlooked for whatever reason. Admittedly he thought it was because they thought he was a nerd and nerds couldn't play sport.

Frustrated at the fact that he was merely a spectator, Gohan ran to his own penalty box where the enemy team was crowded around yet couldn't find that penetrating pass.

Jumping into the action with a slide tackle which forced the guy who had the ball to jump over his outstretched legs unless he wanted to injure himself, Gohan got up and headed off in the opposite direction. With frightening speed, Gohan put distance between himself and the person chasing after him all whilst controlling the ball as a mere extension of his body. After 15 metres the guy realised that he could simply not keep up and gave up chasing after Gohan.

In front of him was a girl who obviously didn't want to be out here playing. She thought that she had chosen the position the furthest away from the action so she wouldn't have to do any exercise. There was a slight problem to this though. She was more than willing to try and get the ball if they were playing basketball or some other sport. When you had Gohan running at you in what she thought was full speed, she got scared and panicked.

Measly, she stuck her leg out but that was not enough as flicked the ball with the outside of his right foot and easily got past her. With only one defender between him and the goal keeper, Gohan continued to run at a fast pace for a human.

Running at the defender, Gohan unleashed a vast amount of step overs that he had seen kids use in the street when he was at his grandpa's, Gohan confused the hell out of his enemy in what he was going to do next.

Realising his mistake in slowly dropping back allowing Gohan to come closer to the goals, he knew that he had to go for it and prevent the shot from happening. Going in for the tackle, the ball was tapped in over his sliding body and Gohan jumped over it as well.

This left the teenage saiyan one on one with the keeper. Due to this not being a competitive game and instead a school exercise, the keeper had no idea what to do; so he stood on his line waiting for the shot that he was going to try to save.

Noticing this, Gohan calmly slotted the ball with power and precision right through the legs of the goal keeper who had no chance of closing his legs in time to save the shot. Since he didn't think it was that impressive, Gohan didn't bother celebrating the goal and instead started jogging back into position.

He didn't see it until it was too late but Sharpner started patting him on the back. "Holy shit that was impressive." Sharpner said rather loudly to which Gohan couldn't but laugh awkwardly at.

"Haha thanks I guess." What Gohan was more curious / suspicious of was the fact that Sharpner was being unusually nice to him today in comparison to the usual.

Getting back into position, the opposing team kicked off. Pretty much the exact same thing had happened where they had the ball on the other side of the field where they almost scored. Where it differed was the fact that they now knew of just how skilled Gohan was and in a rushed clearance, kicked it to him.

With such a quick transition of play, Gohan looked up and noticed that the goal keeper was quite far off of his line. The teenage saiyan made the movement in his legs as if he was winding up for a powerful kick but in reality, all it was, was a slight twitch in the muscle fibres and he sent the ball flying onwards towards goal.

It was only until Gohan kicked the ball that the goal keeper realised just how much of a bad position he was in. running back as fast he possibly could, as the ball was coming closer to him he jumped as high as he could and stretched out his farm. To no avail though, the ball soundly went out of reach and into the back of the net.

Instead of going over to celebrate with Gohan, everyone stared in shock at what they had just witnessed. It was then that Sharpner broke the silence. "Yeah cunt!" He shouted out to which Gohan blushed as yet again, he had no idea what to do in this situation.

It wasn't too long after this that the game was called over and in favour of Sharpner's team thanks to the works of Gohan. A few people had even congratulated him on winning them the game.

After changing into his normal clothes, Gohan started heading towards where Erasa was going to meet him for lunch. It was then that he was joined by Sharpner. Unable to hold his curiosity any longer, the teenage saiyan spoke up. "Sharpner, why were you so nice to me? Normally you're well mean to me."

"After I saw you destroy Videl yesterday I realised that if I continued giving you shit, you'd knock me out too."

Feeling guilty about what he had just been reminded of, Gohan had a look on his face that Sharpner couldn't quite place. "I don't really like fighting that much when I know there isn't going to be a challenge. The only reason I did it was because they said some things that they shouldn't have said."

Like with most men his own age, Sharpner couldn't give a rat's ass. "Fair enough man; nah that wasn't the reason. It was more so what Erasa told me earlier today." Knowing how he would feel if someone he confided in went around and started talking behind his back, the blonde haired teenager quickly tried to placate Gohan.

"All she reminded me was that you came to school wanting to make friends since you had been home schooled all of your life and it made me realise I was kind of a dick to you. If we're going to be hanging out more often which I assume we are since your now friends with Erasa, I might as well give you a chance to come out of your shell."

Having been told all of this, all Gohan could really do was nod as he was at a slight loss of words. It took a few moments but the words of the person standing next to him were stuck in his mind. Muttering lowly to himself, Gohan repeated the words that came from Sharpner's mouth.

What surprised Gohan was that the blonde haired man had heard what he had said. "Yeah getting out of your shell because fuck! You are so introverted it's kind of depressing. If you ever want to make friends with people who don't just pity you, you have to become more confident in yourself. You have to create something of yourself that makes people want to be around you."

These were words that Gohan heard and took to heart. He knew that he was rather naïve to how the world worked and despite their harshness; he knew that they would help him become a better person.

"If you really want to be more sociable, you should join one of the teams that the school has. You'd easily make the starting team for the soccer team and if you came to football tryouts you could possibly get a spot in the squad."

The thoughts of "how hard could it be and what's the worst that could happen?" floated through the mind of the saiyan and it wasn't that hard of a choice for him to make. "Okay, I'll do that. Thanks for that Sharpner."

"You have to stop being so nice."

Confused at this, Gohan couldn't help but inquire as to why.

"If you keep on going the way that you are, everyone will start taking advantage of you. You have to get a bit of cunt about you and not get trodden all over by everyone around you." There was a pause in which Sharpner stopped speaking before he continued on.

"What really needs to happen though for you to come out of your shell is for you to get laid." All that followed was the sound of Gohan spluttering and not managing to form coherent words.

* * *

**Author's Note: Pretty average chapter but there will be more confrontation and a little bit of character development in the next chapter.**


End file.
